Lily Thomson (Death in Paradise)
Lily Thomson (Lenora Crichlow) is the hidden villainess of "Arriving in Paradise", the first episode of BBC's Death in Paradise (airdate October 25, 2011). She was a Sergeant for the Honoré Police Station and was co-workers with Officers Dwayne Meyers and Fidel Best. She also worked with DI Charlie Hulme, who was found shot to death in the panic room of the home of Sarah and James Lavender during a party they were holding. British DI Richard Poole was sent to Saint Marie to aid in the investigation of Charlie's death; a situation Lily (among other people) was skeptical and wary about. Over the course of the investigation, however, Lily and Richard formed a slow rapport, bonding during a walk on the beach. Later on, James Lavender was found dead on the beach after being shot with the same caliber gun used to kill Charlie, making it appear that he was Charlie's murderer and had committed suicide. But as revealed in the episode's conclusion, it was revealed that Lily was in fact behind both murders. James Lavender was revealed to have involvement in human trafficking going through the Caribbean to the United States, with Lily conspiring with James in his crimes. Prior to the episode's events, Lily learned that Charlie was coming close to learning the truth, having found out there was a book in James' panic room that contained all the evidence he needed to arrest him. To silence him, Lily killed Charlie in the panic room after James unsuccessfully tried to shoot Charlie after catching him looking for the book, using a .22 caliber pistol to silently kill him before acting as though she had discovered his body. After planting the key to a safety deposit box to lead Richard to evidence linking James and Charlie to the human trafficking operation, the evil Lily later killed James on the beach, shooting him under the chin with a silenced pistol before disposing of the silencer in the ocean and planting the gun in his hand to set the death up to look like a suicide. A mix-up involving Richard's luggage led him to piece together Lily's scheme, and he exposed the villainess after gathering all the detectives and Sarah Lavender in the Lavenders' house. After she was handcuffed by Dwayne, Lily attempted to claim Richard was lying, only for him to dial the last number James had called, revealing that he had called Lily to instruct her to kill Charlie to stop their actions from being exposed. Richard also found Lily's name was in the book Charlie was trying to find, Lily having swapped it out with a travel guide to hide the evidence. After realizing that a fingerprint she left on the book in Charlie's blood would seal her fate, Lily confessed to killing Charlie and James, lamenting how she felt underappreciated as a police officer and decided to instead join in James' crimes. After her confession, Lily was placed under arrest. Trivia *Lily Thomson is Death in Paradise's first villainess. *Lenora Crichlow also appeared on Black Mirror as hidden villainess Victoria Skillane. Quotes *"Do you know how many times I've been passed over? Someone sent from London to do a job I should be doing? Charlie Hulme, and now him!? So if I'm not good enough....why not take the money instead, and a lot of it? Enough to get away from this. Away from you (Richard)! There's a whole world out there, you know, Fidel." (Lily's confession to killing Charlie Hulme and James Lavender, as well as her motivation) Gallery Lily Kills Charlie.gif|Lily killing Charlie Hulme Lily Kills James.gif|Lily killing James Lavender Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested